


Dear, Sincerely

by blueberry_muffin



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance, originalcharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goodbye letter to a hurtful ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear, Sincerely

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Son JiWook,

 

Everybody that I seem to know uses the word 'nice' to describe me. It's the first word that comes to their minds and honestly, I do believe I am-sometimes a little too much. Well, at least I  _try_ to be nice, or at least respectful just as my Appa told and taught me as a child. 

 

I should have listened to him again when he pulled me aside one night to sit with him at the dining table before bed when he advised me that you weren't good for me and that he'd rather have me date that baby faced rapper because of your manners...or lack thereof. He said he'd rather see me date a musician than some disrespectful  ~~ass~~  narcissus. 

 

~~I'm digressing.~~

 

~~You are such a-~~

 

Everyone has faults and you were the flaw in mine. I don't know when I fell for you, well fell for your looks  ~~because that's all your ever have to offer anyody~~  your facade, but all I know is that I fell for you.  _Hard._

 

I remember the day clearly. It was the end of the day, the bell had already rung and classes were finally over when I walked up to you, blushing and stammering,  _very_ quietly confessing that I liked you. You looked surprised at my confession, I looked surprised that I actually managed to get it out. You smiled at me and I thought it meant you liked me enough that one day maybe those feelings could become something deeper...

 

But you were smiling at the prospect of a new toy weren't you?

 

In much different circumstances, I truly would have forgiven my first heartbreaker, and would even attempt a friendship, but these aren't different circumstances.  Do you get what I am trying to convey to you JiWook? Do you? I  _loved_ you. Wholeheartedly. I knew that you only just liked me, but I would hope that as our relationship progressed you would eventually love me too.

 

...Until I saw you with her. 

 

Right on our supposed bench in the park. Do you reall think that my eyes are that small that I wouldn't be able to see you from where I was sitting under my reading tree? Hmm? Did you even think about looking around for anyone familiar in the surrounding area or even anyone before beginning to make out with whoever she was and sliding your hand up her shirt in public, y ~~ou fucking~~

 

Honestly, I'm glad you didn't. Because now I could really see what our relationship meant to you: nothing. 

 

In the beginning, I was so hurt and confused, trying to come to terms that you obviously didn't even care enough about me to even break up with me before moving on to a next girl. I felt sad that I didn't do anything right in our relationship and that's why you left.  ~~What relationship? You don't even know what a relationship, how could I expect you~~  I was there standing frozen to my spot for God knows how long before someone came up to me and took my hand and pulled my hand and took me away. 

 

"Jina?" Just so you know, it was Junhong. He frowned at you and whoever that was (she wasn't wearing our school's uniform) and led me away. He took me to a small cafe where a few of his friends worked, buying me ice cream. I even got an Americano from one of his friends (who I later learned was named Himchan, he's such a cutie). 

 

Considering this is a letter of feelings, do you know how I felt at all this? How Junhong took my hand and how that alone made my stomach flutter, how he would look at me and make me feel all warm. Do you know how my heart stuttered and flew when he ditched class with Yongguk yesterday and rapped for me over the intercom speakers? He received detention for a week and  I scolded him for it, but he just smiled at me and told me it was worth it.  ~~I thought so too but~~

 

Do you know how much more he made me feel compared to you?  _We_ never held hands and you had never looked at me like Junhong did, you didn't smile at me like he did. 

 

Did you know I kissed him today, it was a little challenging considering the height difference, but I don't regret it.  _We_  would have made a good couple...but you found...whoever and I have my Jello. I'm not sure how to explain it, how I want to hit you until you bleed, but then bow and thank you for doing what you did. Because if you hadn't, I don't think I'll be sitting right here at my dining table writing this letter to you, waiting for Junhong to pick me up. So, considering I am a  _very_ nice person, I'll thank you instead.

 

So thank you, JiWook, and goodbye.  ~~For like ever, aigoo that sounded so girly-~~

 

Sincerely never to be yours again, 

Song Jina

 

P.S. My Appa loves Junhong. Says he's a keeper, and I think he is too, after all, when has my Appa been wrong?

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you all think?...This is my first time I've written something like this and am kinda iffy on how it turned out...
> 
> Anyways, I hope that whoever read enjoyed it! And thank you for reading!


End file.
